User talk:Count vidal
Please mark changes to your user page & talk pages as minor edits (See checkbox below the edit window); if you don't, your repeated changes flood the logs and irritate those site members who use 'recent changes' to browse Guildwiki. Also, try to use 'preview' to get a look at your changes and only submit when you're sure you know what you want, to keep changes to a minimum. Craw 17:40, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Please put articles that belong in the userspace into yours (such as Count Vidal) --Gimmethegepgun 18:16, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Ugh and PLEASE use the "Show preview" button so people who watch recentchanges can see something other than your changes --Gimmethegepgun 18:30, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Personal Character pages Hi there ;) If you want to make individual pages for each of your characters, please keep them within your userspace. That means the article name begins with "User:Count vidal". e.g. User:Count vidal/Lord Vidal. Biscuits 19:18, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :I see you have done it once again, even after Biscuit mentioned this. Please stop, as has been mentioned twice already, your character pages belong in the User space. --User:Albinobird 19:23, 15 May 2007 (CDT) sorry guys im kinda new to this, how do i put the pages in my user space? --Count vidal 19:37, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :When you create a new page, instead of just typing in the name, you add the prefix, "User:" to it. And welcome to the wiki! Don't forget to sign your comments. --User:Albinobird 19:36, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::Just to give an example (again): The page Lord Vidal you created was not in your user-space so will just get deleted and you'll get angry comments on your talk page. :p However, if you add "User:Count vidal/" to the beginning of the article name - it will be in your user-space and nobody will complain. So Lord Vidal's page will be User:Count vidal/Lord Vidal. The easiest way to add pages to your user-space is just to go to your user page then add the name of your article to the URL in your browsers address bar. So to make a page for "Arch Bishop Vidal" go to your user page and add "/Arch Bishop Vidal" on the end to start a new article, so you see in the address "http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Count_vidal/Arch Bishop Vidal". Hope this helps :) Biscuits 20:06, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Thank You for your help, oh and how do you edit your signature? --Count vidal 20:08, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :No problem :) I'm moving the page "Emperor Vidal" you just created into your userspace. Biscuits 20:13, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Alrdy moved it =p, what im doing is, im creating one on guild wiki, then moving it so if you search it in search bar just by the name it appears. --Count vidal 20:14, 15 May 2007 (CDT) : You shouldn't do that because it leaves a redirect in the "main" namespace which will get deleted. Biscuits 20:35, 15 May 2007 (CDT) oh ok my bad didnt know that.--Count vidal 20:39, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC)